What happens when Tyson plays pranks
by nessi
Summary: The title says it all. Read please! It may suck, but it's not because it is G.
1. Default Chapter

This is stupid and a complete nonsense. This is the insane part of me writing. I'm just warning you. I'm trying to make it funny. I was supposedly studying when I wrote this, so if I have a bad mark in the test it's your fault. Just kidding. Inspired in "Garfield and Friends".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"I'm getting tired of Tyson playing those stupid pranks." Complained Kenny.  
  
"I'm with you Chief." Said Rei. "That time he told Mariah that I was with another girl..."  
  
"I think I never saw her so mad!" Max said.  
  
"And it was all a lie!"  
  
"Oh, come on guys, let's give him another chance..." tried Max.  
  
"Ok Max. One more chance. Just one." Said Kai.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"I found the perfect prank to play on Kai." Said Tyson happily.  
  
He went to Kai's room and saw his captain already sleeping.  
  
"Perfect. Tomorrow he'll have a little surprise." Smirked Tyson looking at what he had in his hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Kai woke up as usually at seven o'clock. He went to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What happened Kai?" Rei asked alarmed. He opened the door of the bathroom. "Kai?" He tried to contain his laughter. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"You look like Mariah!" laughed Max while he and Kenny entered the room.  
  
"Stop laughing, it is not funny!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Yes it is! Your hair is pink!" And it was. Kai's before two toned blue hair was now two toned pink. They could hear hysterical laughter in the next room.  
  
"That Tyson is ssssoooo going to pay..." menaced Kai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"That was hilarious! Die Kai's hair pink! But maybe I should be more careful now. Kai must have some evil revenge plan." Tyson thought. (A/N: sometimes even Tyson can think. )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
After an hour washing his hair, Kai finally managed to remove the pink paint out of his hair.  
  
"So, what are going to do now?" asked Max.  
  
"You're going to take revenge on Tyson, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, Rei."  
  
"What are you going to do, then?" asked Kenny.  
  
"The worst thing I could do: absolutely nothing." Kai answered with an evil smile in his face."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"I must be very careful... But I know all the tricks! Nobody can trick me if I know all the tricks." Said Tyson confidently.  
  
"Hey Tyson. Do you want an ice cream?" asked Kai.  
  
"You think I would fall for that?! That's one of the oldest tricks in the book! To put something that will make me sick or something like that in food!" Tyson replied.  
  
"Ok, it's your problem. Max, do you want it?"  
  
"Sure!" Max answered. "This is good. Don't know why you refused, Tyson."  
  
'Ok, this wasn't it. I must continue being careful.' Tyson thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The BladeBreackers were walking in the park, when Tyson saw a dog and wanted to pet it.  
  
"If I was you I wouldn't do that, that dog is dangerous." Warned Kai.  
  
"You want me to believe in that, so then you'll laugh at me, isn't it?" said Tyson and he started petting the dog. "See, there's nothing wrong with the...ARGH! OUCH! OH, MY LEG! HELP!"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------  
  
When Tyson finally got rid of the dog, they went back home.  
  
"Tyson be careful! The bridge has a lot of holes." Kai warned, when Tyson was about to cross the bridge.  
  
"You said that about the dog, for me to think that you wouldn't try to trick me, isn't it? Well, it doesn't work!" said Tyson crossing the bridge. He walked and when he arrived to the middle..."ARGH! OUCH! THIS HURTS! I'M STUCK!HELP! I'M GOING TO FALL IN THE RIVER! HEL..." SPASH!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

When they arrived home, Tyson and hiscold sat in the sofa.

'Kai must be planning something really evil…'  
"Tyson... Tyson..." called a voice. Tyson turned around.  
  
'Would you look at that: Kai in completely stupid ghost disguise.' he thought.  
  
"I have a message for you Tyson... You must stop playing pranks on your friends or else I'll hunt you forever..." said Tyson.  
  
"Geez Kai, you're pathetic. I thought you had a better plan." Said Tyson.  
  
"Did you call me?" Tyson turned around to see Kai in the door.  
  
"Wait a second... If you're here... who's that?"  
  
"That who?"  
  
"The ghost!"  
  
"What ghost? I'm not seeing anything."  
  
"The ghost that is standing right..." Tyson turned around. "... in front of you?"  
  
"Tyson, I think you've been seeing too many movies."  
  
"But there was a ghost here, I swear!"  
  
"Sure Tyson...Sure..." said Kai walking out of the room.  
  
Tyson turned around and saw the ghost again.  
  
"Kai this is not funny!" said Tyson.  
  
"I told you, I'm in my room!" he heard Kai shout.  
  
"What's all this noise about?" asked Kenny when he entered the room.  
  
"Because of the ghost!" said Tyson pointing to the empty space.  
  
"Tyson are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Ok...Ok..." Kenny left.  
  
"I am ok. I am ok. I am not going crazy." Tyson turned around and saw the ghost again. "Guys come here now! All of you!"  
  
Max, Rei, Kai and Kenny appeared with an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want Tyson?" asked Rei.  
  
"Aren't you seeing him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The ghost!" Tyson almost shouted.  
  
"I told you Tyson, there isn't any ghost here!" said Kai annoyed.  
  
"I think you should have a rest Tyson. Let's go." Said Kenny and they left.  
  
"Maybe this is a real ghost. And if I don't stop playing pranks he'll hunt me forever." Tyson said scared. "Guys, 'm sorry! I won't do it again! Help me! I don't want a ghost hunting me!" Tyson ran of the house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"So, you did play a trick on him." said Max.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Well, Kai said he would do nothing, but I didn't." Rei explained. "Now I have my revenge." He grinned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----  
  
So, what do you think? Nonsense isn't it? For those who didn't like it read my "Forbidden Love" that has nothing to do with this. For those who liked it, read it the same. Don't forget to review or flame! Bye!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to update this thing. o.O; I've received some reviews telling me to update soon… and well, this thing was a one-shot!n.n;; I know I didn't 'say' it, but I thought it was pretty obvious. o.o;


End file.
